Night vision devices are commonly used by military personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. The night vision devices used by the military typically include image intensifier tubes and associated optics that convert infrared and near infrared light into viewable images.
Mounting assemblies for mounting night vision devices to helmets are well-known in the art. Preferred ones of these mounting assemblies are attached to a helmet in a manner that allows a user to view a scene through the night vision device without having to hold the night vision device. Some of these mounting assemblies are removably attached to a helmet so that when the night vision device is not needed, such as in well lit surroundings, the mounting assembly may be detached from the helmet.
One such mounting assembly for removably attaching a night vision device to a helmet includes a locking plate which lockingly receives the mounting assembly and is releasable by actuation of a push button release mechanism. When using a helmet with such a mounting assembly, however, a user is at risk of injury if an impact to the night vision device and/or the helmet occurs.
For example, if a user wearing a helmet with such a mounting assembly were running and inadvertently crashed or otherwise entangled the night vision device with an external object, such as a tree branch or a line, the user's head and/or neck would likely be impacted or torqued in reaction to the external force being applied to the night vision device.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved mounting assembly for attaching a night vision device to a helmet, which includes a break away connection to the helmet, such that when a relatively large external force is applied to the night vision device, the mounting assembly breaks away from the helmet rather than transmitting the external force to the head and/or heck of the user.